rockfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Marilyn Manson
Die Band Marilyn Manson aus Tampa, Florida, USA, wurde 1989 vom Sänger Marilyn Manson gegründet. Die Band macht hauptsächlich Industrial Rock zwischen Alternative Rock und Industrial Metal. Schminke und Strapse gehören für Marilyn dazu. Marilyn Manson war in den 1990ern groß, zeichnete sich in Deutschland aber besonders durch kurzfristige Konzertabsagen aus. Trotz schlauer Worte im Michael Moore-Film bleibt ein negativer Eindruck. Bisher wurden weltweit anscheinend über 50 mio Tonträger verkauft. : → Siehe auch Nine Inch Nails, Swans, The Cassandra Complex Musik-Clips von Marilyn Manson Von Marilyn Manson gibt es ... *'Lunchbox' – (4:35 min) - vom Debüt, aber (p) 1999 ? Geschichte von Marilyn Manson Der Künstler und Sänger Brian Hugh Warner (geb. 1969) gründet als Marilyn Manson 1989 in Florida die Band Marilyn Manson. Es geht um den Kontrast zwischen Marilyn Monroe und Char.les Manson, von Gut und Böse. Trent Reznor mit Nine Inch Nails förderte Marilyn Manson. Er hat die ersten beiden Alben mitproduziert und ließ sie im Vorprogramm live auftreten. 1994 kam im zweiten Versuch das Debütalbum Portrait of an American Family. Im Dezember folgte die erste große Tour. ... ... auch die Tour 2017 soll wieder enttäuscht haben. Der Sänger benebelt, minutenlange Umbaupausen, eine kurze und teure Show. - Andererseits wurde Twiggy Ramirez gefeuert und es gab es die Tour im Rollstuhl ? 2018 haben sie wohl die großen europäischen Festivals bespielt inklusive Rock am Ring. Die Alben von Marilyn Manson Marilyn Manson hat seit 1994 zehn Alben veröffentlicht. * 1994 – Portrait of an American Family – 1. Album * 1996 – Antichrist Superstar – 2. Album * 1998 – Mechanical Animals – 3. Album * 2000 – Holy Wood (In the Shadow of the Valley of Death) – 4. Album * 2003 – The Golden Age of Grotesque – 5. Album * 2007 – Eat Me, Drink Me – 6. Album * 2009 – The High End of Low – 7. Album * 2012 – Born Villain – 8. Album * 2015 – The Pale Emperor – 9. Album * 2017 – Heaven Upside Down – 10. Album - am 06. Oktober 2017 1. Album – Portrait of an American Family Das Debütalbum Portrait of an American Family (WPE) wurde zwischen August und Dezember 1993 aufgenommen und kam im Juli 1994 heraus. *Industrial Metal – 13 Tracks, 60:52 min – 19. Juli 1994 bei Interscope Records Portrait of an American Family ... : 01 – Prelude (The Family Trip) – 1:20 – Manson, Madonna Wayne Gacy 02 – Cake and Sodomy – 3:46 – Daisy Berkowitz 03 – Lunchbox – 4:32 – Berkowitz, Gidget Gein 04 – Organ Grinder – 4:22 – Gein, Berkowitz 05 – Cyclops – 3:32 – Berkowitz, Gein, Gacy 06 – Dope Hat – 4:18 – Manson, Berkowitz, Gacy 07 – Get Your Gunn – 3:18 – Berkowitz, Gein 08 – Wrapped in Plastic – 5:35 – Berkowitz 09 – Dogma – 3:22 – Berkowitz 10 – Sweet Tooth – 5:03 – Gacy, Gein 11 – Snake Eyes and Sissies – 4:07 – Gacy, Berkowitz, Gein 12 – My Monkey – 4:29 – Berkowitz 13 – Misery Machine – 13:08 (song ends at 5:06) – Gein, Berkowitz, Gacy 2. Album – Antichrist Superstar Das zweite Marilyn Manson-Album Antichrist Superstar (WP) wurde zwischen Februar und August 1996 aufgenommen und kam im Oktober heraus. *Industrial Rock – 16 Tracks, 74:44 min – 08. Oktober 1996 bei Interscope Records Antichrist Superstar war ... 3. Album – Mechanical Animals Das dritte Marilyn Manson-Album Mechanical Animals (WP) wurde ab Ende 1997 in Kalifornien aufgenommen und kam im September 1998 heraus. *Industrial Rock – 14 Tracks, 62:38 min – 14. September 1998 bei Interscope Records Mechanical Animals hat auch Glam Rock-Anteile. 10. Album – Heaven Upside Down Das zehnte Marilyn Manson-Album Heaven Upside Down (WPE) wurde ab 2015 aufgenommen und kam im Oktober 2017 heraus. *Industrial Rock – 10 Tracks, 47:29 min – 06. Oktober 2017 bei Caroline Records Heaven Upside Down ... es gab zwei Singles. Weblinks * Homepage – mit dem Album von 2017 * Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel * YT-Kanal – * AZ Lyrics – alle Texte von Marilyn Manson * Lyric Wiki – alle Texte von Marilyn Manson * Laut.de – Biographie * Last.fm – Musik anhören * Setlist.fm – Setlists von Konzerten, zuletzt 17:08.2017 in Austin, Texas Kategorie:Industrial Kategorie:USA Kategorie:Album 2017